Hero's Never-ending Mission
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: She has always been stuck in the endless cycle of defeat one great evil. Will she be able to end this cycle of good vs evil. Maybe but it back to school first.
1. Chapter 1

'Another long night and still no clues. You would think the great so call League of Villains would have well.. more villains doing villain stuff,' the young girl sighed out loud as she watched the area she was patrolling. She wore standard miko garments and had a woman noh mask.

"You know Miko you should be more alert when out on patrols in abandon areas," a voice whispered next her ear. It took everything in her not to yelp out loud. She abruptly turning to the young man that derailed her train of thoughts.

"I thought you were keeping watch at the other roof top, Kitsune!" she hissed in annoyance.

"I was but I got boooorrrreeedddd~ " the older boy grasped her leg. His red fox ears drooped, his tail swayed and he began to sniffle. He wore regular pants and jacket. He had a fox mask. How did she get partnered with this goof ball is beyond her. Then again her boss did mention that something about past lives or another that linked the fox, her boss and herself. Not that she believed that mumble jumbo. She just happy to be out of the orphanage they found her at.

The sound of cars pulling up to the abandon lot below them pulled Miko out of her thoughts.

"Well looks like you wish came true Kitsune. It seems we have company," she stated as she nudged the carrot top off her leg and crouched lower near the ledge so not to be notice by the two groups getting out of the cars.

"Do you have the weapons?" one of the thugs asked the other group as he looked around side to side to make sure they were the only ones there.

"This is a secluded abandon location so relax no heroes are going to catch us," the arms dealer stated to the nervous thug. Miko rolled her eyes at the lowly criminals not that they would notice. They were half right about no heroes being here. It's not like she or her partner had a hero licenses. They were more or less breaking the law themselves. She was about to jump in a attack when a clawed hand held her back. She turned to he partner with a questioning gaze.

"Let's see what this deal is about? It might get us a lead to the League of Villains," Kitsune stared at the two groups below them. Lucky for them it was just a total of four criminals below them.

" The real question is do you have the funds?" the arms dealer raised his claw hands in question. The thug snapped his fingers and his subordinate materialized a suitcase in his hands.

"Good now let me should you the good. We quirk enhancers, drugs that heighten quirks and weapons that can be as powerful as any quirk. Obviously if you want personal upgrades thats more mula and you have to put an order for that," the dealer stated as he popped the truck to show the goods.

"Looks like the suitcase guy can mess with some type of dimensions. The weapon dealer seems to have claw hands. The buyer seems to have quirk dealing with his eyes and the guy with dealer can produce some type of smoke," Miko analyze while pulling out her senses like her boss trained her.

"Great job, Miko!" Kitsune gave her thumbs up, "Now let's get this party started!"

Kitsune jumped over the ledge and landed right behind the suitcase guy with the stealth of a ninja. He quickly put him in a choke hold and effectively knocked him out. Miko jumped right behind the buyer once he took notice of Kitsune. She knocked him out with a ki cover bow. She sighed in relief that it work and didn't break her weapon.

"Shit there's Heroes here!" the weapon dealer yelped once he notice the two knocked out thugs. Kitsune ran next to her as she notch an arrow.

"I suggest you give up."

"Pssht like as if we are quirk-less," Fog like smoke began to cover their field of vision. Kitsune dodged a claw strike to the face and was separated from Miko. The weapon dealer continue his assault. Miko took that time to concentrate on their auras.

'I have to find the one causing all this damn smoke,' she thought as she searched,' There he is! It seems he is not much of a fighter' The smoker was hiding behind the weapons dealer car and watching to see who would come out of the smoke he created. Miko ran to a better vantage point and took aim. She sent out two shots. One aimed for the shoulder landed and the one to the leg. The smoker criminal howled in pain and stopped using quirk. As the smoke clear she witness Kitsune land a mean upper cut punch to the dealer's gut. The dealer coughed up whatever he ate that night. Which was a bit much to Miko.

"Is he knocked out?" Miko asked Kitsune.

"Almost did knocked him out," Kitsune grunted with disdain.

"Let's see if he knows anything before we call the cops here," she suggested as she began to tie up the other criminals.

One hour later they were only able to get enough info to confirm that League of Villains was run by Tomura Shigaraki, which they already knew, and that no one knew were to find him, which of course they that as well. After the interrogation they called the cops to pick up the criminals.

"Ugh this is hopeless," Miko said as she watch the cops from the roof tops gather evidence and cuff the criminals. She turned to her partner to see him on his phone.

"Well this is interesting." he mumbled.

"What exactly can be interesting?"

"It seems the boss wants us to go back to school." Miko yawned and took a closer look at his phone.

Lord Fluffy: You and Miko are to report to UA tomorrow for class as new transfers. Uniforms are already at your apartment.

"Wait what?!"

"It seems we are going back to school! Or least I am. You never been to school."

Miko snapped out of her shock and turn to him,"Your too old for high school. College maybe but not high school."

"I think you worrying about my blending in should be the least of your worries,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one it is almost 4 o'clock in the morning and class starts at 8 in the morning and we are an hour away from home. It will probably take us an hour to get to the campus so I would say you have less than 2 hours of sleep..."

"..."

"Miko?" He looked to the young girl and saw the angry aura that consumed her form.

"I am going to skin that DOG alive!" She made a her war cry and began jump roof top to roof top toward their home.

"Man she is and forever will be a scary woman," he stood there frozen in fear for a bit and then took off chasing after her.

* * *

"This is bullshit," a groggy girl stated as she walked through UA school entrance. Her raven hair was slightly disheveled and her blue eyes felt dry and heavy from lack of sleep. She wore the standard UA girls uniform with dark blue Chuck Taylors.

"Oh come on Kaggy! You should be happy to be able to go to school. You get to learn stuff and make friends. What is even better is that this is a HERO school and you can get a hero license."

"Look, Shippo, I do not know how you can be so chipper this early in the morning when you had the same amount sleep as me. Second there is nothing here that will teach me more about my abilities since they are more supernatural than physical. Third do not call me Kaggy here. Its Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" The raven pulled on her red headed friend fox ear. He wore the male UA uniform with green shoes. He rubbed his sore ear as he rolled his bright green eyes at her excuses.

"I am curious to how you look younger?" she gave him a questioning glare.

"Its fox magic of course. I can disguise myself into anything." He stated with a puffed out chest.

"I should have know," she yawn and almost tripped on her feet. Shippo grabbed hold of her arm before she met pavement.

"Maybe you should have stayed home," Shippo stated with concern.

"Well I rather be sleep deprived then endure the wrath of fluffy," she yawned as they walked in the building and followed the signs to the deans office.

"Fair enough but sleep deprived you is a pain in my ass," he grumbled as they made it to the office. She ignored his comment and walked toward the lady at the desk.

"Good Morning! What can I do for you guys today?" The chipper lady asked.

Kagome turned from the lady and pushed Shippo in her place, "Too fuggin chipper." she grumbled. Shippo was slightly amused at the display but then realize she getting close to pain in the ass Kaggy.

"Good morning we are the new transfer students. Shippo Kurama and Kagome Higurashi," He put his most charming smile to counter Kagome's crabby attitude.

"Oh yes! Here you are the new transfers to the Hero course! You will be apart of classroom 1-A. You must have some good recommendations to be admitted so late in the game," she mumbled the last part to herself.

"You have no idea," Shippo gave her a last smile grabbed Kagome's and his paperwork for class and dragged a nodding off Kagome. 'Better make to class before she falls asleep in the hall.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yes! Here you are the new transfers to the Hero course! You will be apart of classroom 1-A. You must have some good recommendations to be admitted so late in the game," she mumbled the last part to herself.

"You have no idea," Shippo gave her a last smile grabbed Kagome's and his paperwork for class and dragged a nodding off Kagome. 'Better make to class before she falls asleep in the hall.'

* * *

Shippo and Kagome made their way to the their classroom with ease. Well as easy as you can with a half asleep partner to drag along.

"Here we are Kags!" He said triumphantly.

"Lets get this over with so I can sleep at my desk like a normal student," she grumbled as she opened the door. The class was noisy and didn't seem to notice their presence.

"Hmm doesn't seem like you can nap here," Shippo snickered as he watched his new classmates interact with each other.

"Watch me, fox," she grunted as she searched for a vacant seat.

"So you are the new transfer students?" A man at the front of the class with a white scarf black wavy hair and basically wore all black.

"Yessir!" Shippo said with a big grin and Kagome cringed.

"Ohayo shinobi Snape-sensei," she mumbled as she try not to lose her balance as she bowed her greeting. There was a about a minute of silence and then almost everyone broke out into a laugh or a giggle.

"The name is Aizawa- sensei," he sighed slightly annoyed.

"Hehe don't mind her she had a long night," Shippo chuckled as he roughly patted her head.

"Right... ok class listen up. We have two new transfer students. Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"Hello everyone My name is Kurama Shippo." He said with a big grin.

Kagome glared at him but turned back the class and ran her hand through her unruly hair. " Ohayo everyone my name is Higurashi Kagome."

Everyone greeted them in return. "Now that's settled you two may take-" Aizawa cut himself off when he realize Kagome was no longer standing upfront and there was just Shippo staying there with a small smile. He was about to ask where she went to but Shippo answered for him.

"Excuse my friend sensei. She can be a bit rude when she is in this state. It seems she already found a seat," he pointed towards the seat next to the window at the very a back. Kagome sat at her seat looking like she was fighting the worst battle in her life as her head swaying and nodding.

'How did she get there!?' Was the general thought that crossed everyone's mind.

"I will just take the other empty seat," he said as he made his way to the seat next to a two tone red head. Aizawa was going to continue on with class until he notice a familiar yellow bundle where Kagome was suppose to be seated.

"Higurashi this is not a camping trip. Remove yourself from the sleeping bag. Wait a minute is that my-?"

Kagome whose sleeping bag body that was facing the window slowly turned her head towards her teacher.

"Just five more minutes," what ever strength she had left to hold her head up left her and her head slam the table.

Aizawa was slightly irritated at the lack of respect from the young student and top of the fact that she some how stole his sleeping bag with out him noticing. He walked up to his student to wake her up but some how she dodged the grab and was now sitting on Todoroki's desk.

"Whoa she's fast!" One of the guys shouted.

"Oh wow it's like the best mixture of hot and cold," Kagome sighed as she moved closer to Todoroki.

"Hey-" before the hybrid could finish she was gone and on top of another desk. Uraraka was shocked to see the yellow cocoon Kagome on her desk. Kagome leaned close to Ochako's face making the gravity manipulator blush.

"Ah you are cute and smell good too!" All the guys basically held their breath as they watch Kagome get super close to Uraraka's face.

"I wonder what you taste like?" Kagome glazed over eyes stared into Urakaka's deer caught in headlights. Kagome leaned closer and you can here some audible gulps and gasp. Before Aizawa could make a grab for the trouble making new student she was pulled away and tossed by her friend.

"Ok that is enough, Kags. I'm sorry for this," he said as he tossed water from a bucket on to her. Needless to say the reaction was understandable.

"What the flying FUCK!" She hollered as she snapped out of her slumber and glared at the culprit. Shippo shook his head in dismay.

"We are at school and you are disrupting the class with your sleep walking." He updated her knowing full well she doesn't remember walking into class. He helped her and turned towards the class.

"Now apologize for your troublemaking ways,"as he pushed her head down to bow. Kagome face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry for my behavior!"

"Don't worry? I have a special punishment for your disruption and thievery," he said as he gathered his sleeping bag off of Uraraka's desk. Kagome gulped as she saw her teacher's glow and red flame aura sprung around him.

* * *

There she was standing outside the classroom in her gym clothes holding two buckets of cement.

'This is probably the worst first day of school. Some hero she is going to become. Shippo is never going to let me live this done. Oh man what if I did embarrassing stuff around my new classmates!?'

She felt like her ears were on fire with embarrassment. But another thought crossed her mind.

'What if HE finds out!?' All the blood rushed rushed from her face and she felt her soul slipping from her body.

'Wait!,' her soul snapped back into her body, 'There's no way he would know now so why worry. Just a battle I will have to endure later in my future.'

She went back to concentrating on the pails of cement. It was short live as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. There is only two people in her contacts and one of them is in class taking notes. Her blood went cold as she realized it can only be HIM! She might as well start planning her funeral now.

* * *

Later that day Aizawa took the class out to the field. Everyone one was in there gym clothes and waiting for instruction.

"So the first day of class I had everyone do a physical exam with the use of their quirk. This exam was to see if everyone in my class was worthy to be in the hero course. Since we have two new students it is only fair that I give them the same test."

Kagome kept silent in her gloom and Shippo had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh yeah I should mention that if you don't pass this exam you will be kicked out of the course."

Some of the students gasp others wonder if the threat was really since the new students were accepted through a recommendation. This also snapped Kagome out of her gloom and doom stated.

"Um sensei what if I don't have a quirk?" She mumble as she messed with her hands.

"What?!" Her classmates were shocked.

"If you don't have a quirk then why are you here? You will just be a liability that everyone would need to protect. -" Aizawa was going to continue his rant but was cut off by his new red head student.

"Kagome you worry to much about ethics and moral. Sensei excuse my friends poorly worded question. It is true that she is a quirkless troublemaker- "

"Hey!"

"- She meant to ask if it was ok to use her spiritual powers."

"You can you what you think is going to help you pass the exam," Aizawa said slightly curious about this spiritual power.

"See it's not cheating if the teachers allows it," he said happily as he rough up her hair, "It also means we can go all out. It's that right sensei?"

Aizawa nodded his head in agreement. With that signal Shippo's body was engulfed by blue flames. Everyone shield their eyes at the sudden burst of light. Kagome rolled her eyes at his showy display of transforming into his demon form. The flames cleared and there stood Shippo with pointed ears and fox tail.

"Ok what's the first test?" He said as he flexed his claws with a grin showing off his new canines.

"Alright everyone can sit this out for now while I take down Higurashi's and Kurama's test results. We are going to do the 50 meter dash first."

Shippo got to the line next to Kagome. Aizawa counted their marks and they both took off. Shippo made it in 3 seconds flats Kagome was able to do it in 4 seconds.

"It's seems I beat you again, Kagome," he said hiding his grin behind his hand.

"Listen fox you better think twice to challenging me on my already bad day."

"Hehehe well I suggest you stop holding back because this is a challenge," he let his blue fox fire burst in his hands.

"Whoa is Higurashi-san going to be okay out there? It seems Kurama-San is threatening her."

"They seem like they are friends when they first came into class. Kurama-san even knew how to handle Kagome's sleep walking mode. So there should be no need to worry Midoriya," Tenya commented as he karate chop the air.

"Well I guess you have a point. I wish I would have brought my book with me so I can take notes on at least Kurama's quirk since Kagome technically doesn't have a quirk." He really wanted to see the spiritual power Shippo mentioned earlier. Izuku look over to were the two new students got ready got the next test.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hehehe well I suggest you stop holding back because this is a challenge," he let his blue fox fire burst in his hands.

"Whoa is Higurashi-san going to be okay out there? It seems Kurama-San is threatening her."

"They seem like they are friends when they first came into class. Kurama-san even knew how to handle Kagome's sleep walking mode. So there should be no need to worry Midoriya," Tenya commented as he karate chop the air.

"Well I guess you have a point. I wish I would have brought my book with me so I can take notes on at least Kurama's quirk since Kagome technically doesn't have a quirk." He really wanted to see the spiritual power Shippo mentioned earlier. Izuku look over to were the two new students got ready got the next test.

Six tests later and both Shippo and Kagome were at a tie. Partly because Shippo doesn't want to show his full strength since he is undercover. Last test to break the tie was the ball throw.

"Looks like I will go first," Shippo stayed with a smirk.

"Of course you know the saying ladies first," Kagome rebuttal with a bow. Shippo rolled his eyes as he made his way to the mark.

Kagome yawned as she looked towards her new classmates. She really hope she didn't sabotage any new friendships due to her sleep walking. She snapped out of her thought process when she felt Shippo's power increase.

'This idiot is going to get someone hurt from just showing off,' she walked a bit closer to her grouped up classmates and placed a pink barrier up just incase.

Sure enough with the combination of Shippo's fox fire and his demonic strength the ball was sent off in a blue bang. Everyone cried out as they brace themselves from any incoming debris. As the dust settle the class was shocked how much damage his throw caused. He just stood there covered in dust and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He created a 2 foot crater and chard all the grass within a 3 feet radius.

"Whoops..hehe-."

Kagome took that cue to hi jump kick her partner in the face. Effectively sending him flying a few feet. She was going to continue her onslaught was reeled back by Aizawa's scarf.

"Higurashi I believe you are up next. We can take this to the other throwing spot. Kurama good throw it's one of our top scores." He showed the meter to them which blink 900 meters.

"What?! I thought it was for sure going to go further than that," he said with a slight disappointment.

"It's not too surprising. Your ball seem to have disintegrate to ash." Kagome stated after finally being released from Aizawa's scarf. She made her way to the other pitching area since he destroyed the the first one.

She got into position with ball in hand. She began to ponder on how she was going surpass Shippo's toss as she stared at the ball in hand.

"Sensei, I can toss this ball any way as long as I use my 'quirk' correct?"

"Yes that is the rule. So let's hurry this along, Higurashi."

"Right!" She grinned like a cat who got the canary and tossed the ball just a bit infront of her but high in the air.

"Well that was a dumb ass way to toss it," the blond spiked hair boy said with a scowl on his face.

Kagome took mere seconds to gather enough spirit energy in her hand and formed a pink energy bow. She pulled the remaining energy she had into her other hand and pulled at the bow string and an arrow began to materialize. She pushed a bit more energy into the arrow making it double in size. She took aim, " Hit the mark!"

The arrow hit its target but no one expected it to be worse than Shippo's throw. Where Shippo's ball turned into a fiery pile of ash, Kagome's exploded literally in front of her.

"Oh shit" was all she can say as she braces herself for the in coming backlash.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo cried out as the explosion sent her flying backwards. He ran towards her nearly breaking his high school disguise to get to her faster. Everyone snapped out of their shock and also made a run towards their new classmate. Shippo pull her limp body out of rumble.

"Uuuuggghhhh"

"Hey Kaggy can you hear me?!"

She cracked one eye open. She felt like she got hit by the bullet train. She tried to process what went wrong with her shot. She must have put to much spirit energy into the inanimate object and thus making it into a bomb. Luckily she was able to pull a bit of the bow energy back in and create a thin barrier around herself. She depleted her energy and nothing was broken but she will be super sore when she wakes up again.

"You win this time fox," and with that she fell back in to unconsciousness.

"Kurama and Midoriya take her to recovering girl. As for everyone else change and report back to class."

Shippo grabbed Kagome in his arms. He turned to the green haired boy who looked worried for his new class mate.

"Come on Brocolli-head lead the way to the healer," Shippo was irritated that he coax his friend to pulling a dangerous stunt. He didn't mean to snap at the younger boy but his no sense of urgency was pissing him off.

"R-right! It's this way!"

——Plus Ultra——

"Well the good thing is that she not too hurt except for some minor cuts and bruises."

Both boys let out a sigh of relief with Recovery Girl's diagnosis.

"However had her injuries been worse there would have nothing I would been able to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Shippo growled.

"Well she is out of stamina. Trying to heal her with my quirk would just make matters worse. Best thing for her is some rest and you two should get back to class she will be out for quite some time. I'll watch over her so you don't have to worry," the little old lady looked directly at Shippo who didn't seem to want to leave.

"Yes ma'am. C'mon Kurama-san." Midoriya pant his classmates arm and made a move for the door.

Shippo took one final look over at his partner. Her mouth was slightly open and her chest slowly moved up and down. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Was that necessary?!" Midoriya squeak out in shock.

"She is drooling and it's the perfect payback for being so troublesome for me today." Shippo smile like the sly fox he was and walked out the office.

Midoriya scramble to catch up to him still shocked and curious what type of relationship his two new classmates had.

———Go Beyond———

It was dark so dark that I can't see my hands that were right at my face. Where am I and why does this seem familiar? I'm scared wait no not scared I am terrified. My blood is running cold and my stomach is filled with dread. I hear voices and began to panic. I back up and run into a wall. I'm not sure if it's wet or just cold. I just realize I'm only in shorts and sports bra. I begin to hyperventilate as I realize the voices stopped in front of what I can assume was my door. I make out the words "Daughter" and "Subject" but that's it. I can only focus on the pounding sound I keep hearing only to realize it is the sound of my heart. The sound off the door being unlock snap me back to reality. Bright light penetrates the darkness and I am momentarily blinded. I try to adjust to light but I can only make out two silhouettes in the door way. I began to panic as they make their way towards knowing that if leave this room with them I will be doomed. I felt them make a grab for as I try to make an escape.

"Ka-"

They pinned me to the ground and I felt a prick.

"Kago-"

I loose all energy and they drag me to the light.

"Kagome!"

Ocean blue eyes snap open and stared at worried forest green ones. Kagome rubbed her eyes and realize they were wet. Her heart was racing and Shippo look worried. She was dreaming but doesn't remember what exactly except that it was a nightmare. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She looked around and notice there was some extra people in the room. Midoriya and his two friends that she wasn't sure of their names and two other faces she wasn't so sure she would have seen here.

"Sango and Miroku?" She was confuse she thought only Shippo and herself going to be new transfers.

" Kagome-chan!! We were so worried about you when Shippo told us about you test earlier today!" The taller girl threw herself at the smaller girl.

"I didn't know you guys were transfer as well," Kagome said as she hugged back her friend.

"Yes well we actually are in Hero Class B. Something about making sure both classes were even," the young man behind Sango stated but was struck by Sango in an instant.

"Hands off, Monk!!!!"

"I don't think he will ever learn," Shippo stared with squint eyes and Kagome shook her head in agreement.

She then turn her attention to the three other students in the room. They seem a bit shocked at the event that just unfold unsure how to react to Miroku and Sango antics.

" Um I'm sorry to cause you guys to worry and terrorize the class earlier today." Kagome said as she bowed her head toward her new classmates.

"There's no need to apologize!" The green hair freckled boy frantically shook his head.

"Yea I mean you were tired. Kurama-san cleared up a bit of the confusion." The bubbly brunette blush and twirled her hair.

Kagome was a bit shocked and look over at Shippo. He gave her a small smile and pat her head.

" Ano I'm glad you guys forgive me but," She pushes her finger together and felt her face heat up, "who are you guys again?"

Everyone in the room nearly fell to the floor in slight shock.

"I guess we did not properly introduce ourselves in class," the tall boy with glasses was the first to recover, "I am Tensei Iida. Your class representative!"

"My name is Ururaka Ochako."

"I'm Midoriya Izuku."

Kagome gave them a toothy smile with a slight, " It is nice to meet you guys. I hope we become good friends."

"Awww Kagome-chan you are too cute!!!"

"Opppffff!"

———Plus Ultra———

Sorry for the late up date!!! Let me know what you think in the reviews!!! 

-Ryu-chan 


End file.
